


Once Upon The Once Upon

by Missy



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Siblings, Story Collecting, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elsa's become something of a kingdom-wide legend since their shared ordeal with Hans, and Anna's so proud.Elsa herself, not so much.





	Once Upon The Once Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



_“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. Her eyes were like lakes, and her lips thin and chill as the ice that crusted those lakes….”_

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “That isn’t really poetic.” She and Anna had been sitting together on the floor of the palace, trying to put the final touches on the upcoming Frost Festival, when Anna had pulled out a thick ream of paper and begun to read various legends she’d gathered during royal travels to her sister. She knew her sister would have been mortified if she’d presented them without forewarning at the festival’s main stage, so she’d contrived this meeting for the both of them.

Anna cheerfully grinned. “That’s what makes it so much fun! The stories have been passed around from person to person and village to village, so everyone adds a little bit in as the story passes along.”

“So, my life’s like a pot of soup at a picnic,” Elsa said.

“The best pot and the best picnic!” Anna said. Elsa groaned and shrank down a bit, so her sister worriedly plunged on. “In this one,” Anna said eagerly, “you freeze the world to save my life after Hans tries to kill me. In this one, you warn little children to be very good to their parents, or you’ll freeze them into ice cubes. And in this one you save a whole village of trolls by making an ice bridge over a hole in their bridge! It’s all so…” Anna rested the pages on her knee and glanced at her sister’s expression, and Elsa’s face was a mask of conflicting emotions. “If you don’t want me to read them at the festival, I won’t.”

“No,” Elsa said, and she squared her shoulders. “No, if people are going to talk about me anyway, I should face them head on.” Elsa’s lip rounded into a gentle smile. “Keep reading,” she encouraged, and Anna bent again over her pages to begin.


End file.
